


3am

by trxxiebea



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxxiebea/pseuds/trxxiebea
Summary: 2am. Why wasn’t she back yet? Sister Winifred had returned almost half an hour ago saying that the birth had gone smoothly, and Barbara had left just before her. So why wasn’t she back yet? Trixie's worry causes her to reveal something that she may live to regret.... Or it could be the best thing she's ever done....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a lil one shot of my fave gals and under appreciated ship, i know the writing isn’t perf but i’m still v new to this so pls be nice!   
> Enjoy!   
> p.s i’m aware the end is really cheesy and kinda makes me cringe myself when reading it but what can ya do?

2am. Why wasn’t she back yet? Sister Winifred had returned almost half an hour ago saying that the birth had gone smoothly, and Barbara had left just before her. So why wasn’t she back yet? Thoughts ran through Trixie’s head as she sat on her bed and waited for her friend to come home, thoughts that kept taking her back to that awful night when Sister Mary Cynthia was attacked.   
That couldn’t have happened to Barbara, right? She was just overthinking things. Barbara would be back any minute. Any minute.   
No matter how many times she said it to herself, she still wasn’t convinced, and there was absolutely no chance she was getting any sleep until the brunette stepped through the door of Nonnatus House unscathed.   
2:13. 2:28. 2:45. Where was she?   
Suddenly Trixie’s ears pricked up as she heard the door open and close quietly, and tired footsteps traipse along the hall tiles. She jumped off her bed, which she had been lying on still fully clothed from her Keep Fit class, and raced downstairs, to see just who she had been wishing to see setting her bag down on the counter.   
“Barbara!” She ran to her friend and hugged her tightly  
“Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick! Sister Winifred said you left over an hour ago!” Barbara broke the hug and looked at Trixie, a light confusion spreading over her face.   
“I did leave over an hour ago,” she laughed  
“But my bike got a flat tyre so I started to walk, not thinking about quite how far it is! I’m exhausted!” She exclaimed.   
“I thought something awful had happened to you, I couldn’t bear it if-” Trixie started to cry softly, and Barbara remembered just how awful Trixie had felt after Sister Mary Cynthia’s attack.   
“Trixie I’m okay, I promise!” She enveloped her friend in her arms. Trixie pulled away and held her at arms length looking at her with a strange expression that Barbara couldn’t quite work out on her face. Slowly Trixie moved in towards Barbara, and placed a soft and delicate kiss on her lips. Taken aback, Barbara pulled away in shock as Trixie realised what she had done, covering her mouth and turning away from her friend.   
“I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me! I’m so so so sorry!” She stuttered, but Barbara placed her hand on Trixie’s shoulder, turning her back around to face her.   
“It’s okay, I liked it. But not in here, the nuns might see.”   
“You liked it?”  
“Come on!” Barbara led Trixie back up to her bedroom and closed the door behind them before wrapping her arms around Trixie’s waist and kissing her with more force back. Trixie was taken aback at first, but soon settled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Barbara’s waist and pulling her closer towards her until their bodies were touching.   
“I’ve wanted to do this for so long” Barbara whispered and Trixie blushed  
“Me too, but I never thought you felt the same way for me as I did for you” she replied. Barbara carefully moved a strand of Trixie’s hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear,  
“I did. I always did.”


End file.
